Harry Potter and the hidden heritage
by Har-El
Summary: Harry finds a destiny unfolding that he could only dream of. Part 1 of my HP series.


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the books or movies. They're owned by Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, and I'm not sure who all else.

I also borrow ideas from characters from two other sources, but I can't reveal what they are right now as not to spoil it. While one will become obvious very soon, the other will be revealed much later and let's just say that the two characters are very similar.

Summary: Harry finds a destiny unfolding that he could only dream of.

Timeline notes: This takes place leading up to an AU of Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Note from the author: Didn't realize it had been 8 years since I last put a story up here or on my webpage (and that was just a reposting of an old story, though that could be said of most of my fics here). All I can say is that I've had major writer's block from too many stories going through my head.

I've hit a wall before and was able to pick it up later (though it didn't take as long and went through a complete rewrite), so I'm going to stay focused on this until some point (probably after Year 1) and I'll focus on other works that I really need to work on (like a certain Power Ranger series) before coming back.

Anyway, as for this story, I don't want to say much as not to spoil anything. I'm wanting to keep it under wraps so much that I can't even use the original title (I'll have it in a note at the end, so be careful at the end if you don't want it spoiled) I wanted because it spoiled way too much.

And on a final pre-story note, I have only one thing I can say about the story: the biggest connection to canon is that it mostly revolves around Harry attending Hogwarts. Anyway, hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

Harry Potter and the hidden heritage

By Lucas Harrell

In the driveway of a large manor, a tall man with light brown hair put several boxes into the back of their car when woman with dark reddish brown hair came walking up with a few more. "Is that everything?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "As far as I can tell," she said, "Are you sure about this, James? We've lived here since we got married and you've lived here as far back as you can remember. I know it has to be hard for you to be doing this."

"It is, but this isn't going to be forever, Lily," James said, "This house has been in the family since it was first built and I'm not going to sell it now. But you know as well as I do that we're going to need wide open space, especially now that…" He trailed off, his eyes drifting towards the back seat where a baby was sitting in a car seat.

Lily nodded. "Now that we have a son," she said.

"I'm still getting used to the idea," James said, "Things are getting nasty here and it'll just get worse and I'd rather get him away from all that. Besides, it's a family tradition for young Potters to live on the farm for a few years. While it's true that they usually live there later in life, I think it'll be good for him to grow up there."

Lily nodded again. "Well, we'd better be going," she said, "I'd rather get there by dark and it'll take most of the day to get there." Giving her a kiss, James put the boxes she brought out while she got into the passengers seat. Closing the back door, he got into the driver's seat, started the car up, and left without a look back.

_Several hours later…_

The couple got out of their car and Lily opened the back door and gently extracted the sleeping baby from it's car seat, making sure that it was wrapped tightly in a blanket before picking it up. The three stood there for several minutes just looking around at the landscape. "Well, what do you think?" James asked his wife.

"It's beautiful," Lily said, "You know, we have yet to really discuss a name for the baby. If we're going to go through any kind of formal adoption, we'll have to have a name for him."

"Well, I've been thinking," James said, "And I think we should name him after your father."

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes. Harold Evans had been cut down on the street protecting her from a dark wizard that found out she was a Muggle-born. "Well then since your using my family name for his first one, I think his middle name should be James since it runs in your family," she said.

James nodded. It was true. James had been the first or middle name of every firstborn son in the Potter line for generations. He looked down at the baby in Lily's arms, ruffling his messy black hair.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Harry James Potter," James said. With that, they headed into the house to put the baby down and get some rest themselves.

It took time, but using James' connections in the Ministry of Magic, Harry's adoption was eventually pushed through. They explained about finding the baby near a ruined house while they had been taking a vacation.

The reason they had to wait was that the Ministry had to run a search for any records of the disappearance of a baby, deaths of any expectant parents, and for any living family. When they all came up empty handed, the adoption was pushed through.

Before starting the paperwork for his adoption, JJ had one of the house elves that comprised his farm staff run a scan that would how old Harry was and when he was born. It turned out he was a few months old and he had been born on July 31st.

The next year, on Harry's newfound 1st birthday, Lily and James put together a party for him, inviting three wizarding families that lived nearby, the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, and the Longbottoms who all had kids around his age. One of them, Neville Longbottom, was even born the same day, so it was a double birthday party.

Their childhood friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew also came. Harry absolutely adored his uncles Remy and Padfoot, but for some reason, he always cried when his uncle Wormtail tried to get around him, so the rat-faced wizard tended to keep his distance from the boy.

Harry had a blast, received quite a few toys, and got along really well with the kids. He especially seemed curious about Luna Lovegood and after meeting Xenophilius, Lily could understand. To say that the Lovegoods were curious would be an understatement.

They wanted to make it an annual event, but tragedy struck the next year when Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom were driven insane looking while on assignment by a gang of dark wizards. Neville was left with his paternal grandmother and they went into hiding for a while until the dark wizards were caught, so the party was just for Harry the next year. But after they were by the next shared birthday, the party was back to normal.

However, one guest was absent from that year on. It had turned out that Peter Pettigrew had been the one who had tipped off the dark wizards and had even been with them when they had confronted the Longbottoms.

Though he hadn't been one of those who had cast _Crucio_, Peter was still found guilty of aiding and abetting, which amounted to the same sentence as the others and as such, he was summarily thrown into Azkaban with them.

_A few years later…_

Lily and James lead little Harry down the streets of London. They had gone into the city to get some supplies and were headed towards Diagon Alley to do the magical part of their shopping. All of a sudden, the five year old stopped. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Bad," Harry murmured. He looked around before focusing on a nearby alley. "Mummy, some bad men are hurting a man." He pointed down the alley. "He needs you to help."

"How do you know that, Harry?" James asked.

"Hurry," Harry insisted.

Lily and James glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots came from the alley, followed by screaming. "Stay here," James said, taking out his wand. She nodded and tried taking Harry into her arms, but the boy suddenly broke out in a run down the alley.

"Harry, stop!" Lily shouted. Her and James started running after Harry, but even though he was only five years old, he was very fast for his age and they lost sight of him. They heard shouting ahead and more shots rang out.

They got to the juncture of the alley they were on and a second one to find three men down on the ground. Two seemed to be knocked out but a third was obviously dead from a shot to the heart. A little girl about Harry's age was sobbing near the dead man.

To their surprise, their son was standing in the middle of the carnage, though he was swaying from exhaustion. "Mum…" Harry murmured. Lily barely got to him before he lost consciousness.

James quickly bound the two unconscious men with a spell after sending a Patronus message to one of his Auror friends. Passing Harry over to her husband, Lily stepped over to the sobbing girl. "Daddy," the little girl sobbed.

"What's your name sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Hermione," the little girl replied.

"Well, Hermione, I'm sorry about your dad," Lily said, "But I need to check you over in case you're hurt." Hermione nodded and allowed her to do a gentle exam, also casting a subtle diagnostic spell to check for damage and also saw she was a witch. "Good, you're okay. I was afraid one of the shots we heard might have hit you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, they started to shoot me, but something happened to them," she said.

"You didn't see what happened to them?" Lily asked.

"No, I had my eyes closed, hoping it was a nightmare that would end," Hermione said, "I heard someone punching them and them shooting at the person but by the way they cursed, I guess they missed. When I opened them, you were here and… daddy… was…" She started crying again and Lily hugged her, letting her cry herself to sleep.

Aurors appeared a few minutes later. They came up with a story that they heard gunshots and that James had headed down the alley and took out the two would be muggers before they could kill the little girl, but unfortunately not before her father had died of the shots they had heard.

"We'll need you to come down to the Ministry and file a report," one of the Aurors said, "We'll save you time by also having it filed with the Muggle law enforcement. We'll have to go there anyway after the Obliviators make sure they don't know anything they shouldn't."

James nodded. "We sent a Patronus to a friend," he said, "When he gets here, we can all head there."

The Auror nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"What about Hermione?" Lily asked

"She'll have to come with us for a while until we track down a family member," the Auror explained, "Since she's Muggle-born, it might be a little tough, so she might have to stay in a short-term foster home."

"Can't we take her with us?" Lily asked, "Foster homes… even short-term ones… are so crowded she'd be miserable. We could keep an eye on her until you find her family and I think Harry could really use the company."

"You're a foster family?" the Auror asked, looking at Harry.

"He's adopted but yes, we're a licensed foster family," James said, "Mostly to keep Harry with us until his adoption was pushed through, but while we've never actually had any foster kids since then, we're still licensed."

The Auror nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't make that decision on my own," he said.

"No, but I can," another voice chimed in as Sirius Black Apparated into the alley.

"Uncle Padfoot," Harry murmured sleepily. He had come back around as Lily and James had been talking to the Aurors.

"Hey there, kiddo," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair playfully before turning his attention to James and Lily. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but after your message said that a girl was still alive here, I knew you'd want to take her with you, so I went to Amelia to run it by her."

"What did Madam Bones say?" the Auror asked.

"Well, she said that we'd have to take the girl for now so we can get a full account on just what happened," Sirius said, "But you can take her home when you come to file your report. I'll personally keep an eye on her until you're done, so don't worry."

"We've got our car nearby and would rather not leave it here, so we'll meet you at the Ministry," James said. Sirius and the other Auror nodded before gathering up Hermione and Apparating away. Along the way, they asked their son what had happened. Harry told them that he didn't remember much after he had started running down the alleyway until he had woke up right before Sirius had joined them.

At the Ministry, they quickly filed the report on what little they knew. "Hermione fell asleep after we finished the interview and I laid her down in my office," Sirius said afterwards, "We were able to copy the memories of what happened.

"It turns out her dad had taken her to a movie," Sirius explained, "They were taking a shortcut through that alley back to their car when one of the guys came up to them with a knife. Her dad was quick and tried wrestling it away from him when the other one got the jump on him and shot him. The rest you know."

"What about her mother?" Lily asked.

"From what we can tell, she died during childbirth," Sirius said, "We haven't been able to find any family but we'll keep searching. It'll take time though."

James nodded. "She can stay with us as long as necessary," he said. They made their way down to his office, where Lily gathered Hermione in her arms. They took her out to the car.

Along the way, Hermione woke up. "Where am I?" she asked.

Lily turned around. "Hey there, sweetheart," she said, "I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James and our son Harry. We were there when you and… when you were attacked, remember?" Hermione nodded. "We talked it over with the cops and they said we can take care of you until they reach your family.

"Look, I know this is all just too much for you," Lily said, "I know what you're going through. My dad was killed when I was a teenager and my mom… died soon after. I was shifted through all kinds of foster homes, so I know how bad that can be. I just wanted you to have a stable life until we can find you something permanent."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter," she said.

"You'll like it at our farm, Hermione," Harry said excitedly, "We have all kinds of animals, including some horses if you like to ride."

"I've only ridden a few, but I do remember liking it," Hermione said. Lily could tell from experience that the girl was just putting up a brave front. She knew the girl would probably be crying herself to sleep and waking up badly after nightmares.

A few days later, Hermione's dad's funeral was held in small graveyard that was purchased by the company he worked for. The Potters went with her to provide support. Most of the others there were Mr. Granger's coworkers. They knew Hermione well because she used to come to work with him because he couldn't really afford a babysitter to watch her all day every day and his office ran a free daycare.

Harry and Hermione had become fast friends in the short time they had known each other and he never left her side during the funeral, letting her cry on his shoulder. "He's in a better place," Lily heard him murmur. She couldn't be any prouder of him than she was now.

They met with the lawyer after the funeral and found out that Hermione's dad had left her the house and a couple of thousand pounds he had put in a savings account as well as a couple of hundred more in a checking one. They also found that he had put a insurance policy out and she had gained almost 100,000 pounds from it. The lawyer promised to have everything of hers packed and sent to the farm.

On the personal front, as Lily had foreseen, crying could often be heard from Hermione's room at night from the emotional pain she was feeling and screams in the morning as she relived the horrifying events surrounding her father's death. The Potters were there for her every step of the way, especially Harry. Eventually, the tears and nightmares stopped and she started coming out. Her and Harry were pretty much inseparable though she also got along well with the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. She took a real shine to the horses on the ranch. Her and Harry rode pretty often.

_A few months later…_

Lily couldn't help but tear up a little as they watched Hermione almost choke Harry with a hug as they waited patiently in the driveway. 'This is going to be really hard,' she thought. Though he tried his best to deter the search for his Godson's sake, Sirius did eventually find an older cousin of Hermione's and she was going to live with her. Though they hadn't seen each other since she was little and she couldn't remember her cousin, the law was the law.

"I don't want to go," Hermione murmured softly as she reluctantly pulled away from Harry, "I really don't even remember her. Why do I have to go?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," James said, "But the law says that as long as you have a living relative you must go live with them. But I want you to you know that you will always be welcome to come back anytime you want."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Potter," she said. She hugged both James and Lily, looking up at the latter. "I want you to know, Mrs. Potter, that you've become the closest thing I've had to a mum."

Lily had to really swallow to get the lump in her throat down. She kneeled down and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "And you're the closest I have to a daughter," she murmured softly.

Hermione was biting her lip and was about to reply but as if on cue, a small car came up the driveway honking it's horn. When it stopped and the door opened, a woman in her late twenties got out. She came walking up to the group and kneeled down to her cousin's level. "I have to say you're just as beautiful as I remember," she said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

James coughed politely and the woman straightened back up and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Dinah Granger," she said. Now that Lily got a good look at her, she could see the family resemblance. "You must be the Potters."

James took Dinah's hand. "I'm James and this is my wife Lily and our son Harry," he said.

"Thanks so much for taking care of Hermione," Dinah said, shaking Lily's hand and Harry's. "I've been out of the country and didn't even know about uncle Ray's funeral until that Sirius guy called me up and told me that my little Hermi needed a guardian."

Hermione smiled at that. "I remember you calling me that before," she said, "And I also remember telling you I hate that nickname."

Dinah smiled. "I thought that might spark a memory," she said.

"Look, I don't mean to pry, but if you go out of the country often…" James started.

"Not really that often, just work-related trips," Dinah said, "They usually don't last long, but this last trip was an exception. I was overseeing construction of a couple of malls over in Australia and it took a while to get everything settled enough to where I could come back."

"I think what James means is that if you ever go on a business trip and need a place for Hermione to stay, you can always leave Hermione here," Lily said, "As we told Hermione, she's always welcome here. And the same for you of course, if you wanted to bring her for a simple visit."

Dinah nodded. "I might have to take you up on that," she said. She kneeled down to Harry's level. "I'm sorry I'm taking away your friend, Harry. I know it has to be hard on you."

"It's all right," Harry said, "You're her family and she needs that. I hope you'll bring her back."

"I will, I promise," Dinah said before straightening up. She gestured to the boxes and bags on the ground. "Is this everything?"

"Everything that can fit into your car anyway," Lily said, "If you can give us your address, we can ship the other stuff there in a few days." Dinah nodded. Hermione gave everyone one last hug before getting into the car and they left.

"I've got to go check the horses," James said.

Lily nodded. James headed towards the stables and she started to go into the house when she noticed that Harry hadn't moved, still staring down the road. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be all right, honey," she said. He nodded before following her into the house.

Dinah was good to her word. Her and Hermione visited often, especially making a point to come to Harry's birthday parties, which were toned down since they didn't know about the magical world yet.

_3 years later…_

Harry had just finished feeding the horses when he heard crying in one of the empty corrals in the back. He walked towards the sound and looked inside and got a big surprise. "Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and looked to be just as surprised to see Harry. "Harry?" she replied, "I'm at your farm?"

"Well, yeah," Harry said. He opened the door and rushed to Hermione. "Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

"I got in a big fight with mum," Hermione said. Dinah had formally adopted her about a year after she had went to live with her. "I remember wanting to be somewhere far away from her as possible and I just somehow appeared here."

"Well, come on," Harry said, "Let's get you into the house. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing out here." He took off his jacket and handed it to Hermione, who nodded and let him lead her out of the stables.

They quickly reached the house and to say that James and Lily were surprised to see Hermione was an understatement. They called up Dinah to let her know where she was and that they agreed that it was best to wait until morning to bring her back home. "So, will you tell us what the fight was about?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Mum got a job offer in Ireland," she said, "She accepted it without bothering to tell me anything about it. She's going to sell the house and move us there."

"And you don't want that," James said.

"No," Hermione said, "My mum and dad are buried here and you guys are here. I tried telling her that, but she said that she's the one who knows what's really best for me and that a new start is what we both need. More like what she needs."

"Can't we do something?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at the Potters with a hopeful look on her face.

James just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but she's your mother now," he said, "We might not like it, but she does the legal right to make you move. Who knows, you might make all kinds of friends in Ireland."

"I don't want to make all kinds of friends there," Hermione sobbed, "I want to stay here with my best friend. WHY CAN'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND THAT?" With that, she suddenly disappeared with a crack.

"Well, that explains how she got here," Lily said. James nodded. They had thought that Hermione must have been so distraught that she had a flare of accidental magic that had Apparated her to the farm and she had just proved their theory right.

James looked at Harry. "Do you know where she might have gone?" he asked.

"I think so," Harry said, "But I need you to trust me to bring her back. If you come with me, she could Disapparate again and who knows if we could find her after that." James and Lily nodded as he grabbed a thick blanket from the hall closet and headed out of the house. He stepped out of the woods and looked around. The swimming hole on the Potter farm that he and Hermione had gone to frequently until Dinah had come to get her was frozen over, but he knew that she would probably come here.

Harry spotted Hermione huddled by the right side of the small swimming hole, shivering like crazy. She was startled when he put the blanket on her, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "I'm sorry I was rude to your parents," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, "They know that you didn't really mean it. You're just upset about the move."

"I can't believe mum would do this," Hermione said.

"Same here," Harry said, "I don't want you to leave either, but this isn't helping."

Hermione nodded. "Why can't I just stay here with you?" she said.

"Well, I think Dinah would agree to let you come back during school vacations," Harry said.

"But it wouldn't be the same," Hermione said.

"I know but at least this way, you wouldn't have to truly leave for good," Harry said. Hermione nodded. They sat there for a while. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm freezing. What do you say we head back?"

Hermione nodded but before they stood up, she leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thanks for coming after me and listening to me," she said.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for my best friend," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "That's the first time you called me your best friend," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked with a surprised look on his face, "Well, it's the truth. Anyway, let's go or mum and dad will come drag us back." Hermione smiled and followed him back to the ranch.

The next day, Dinah came to pick Hermione up. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, mum," Hermione said, "I just needed to get away and really think about our fight." She looked at the Potters who nodded encouragingly and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about the new job."

"I'm sorry about what I said too," Dinah said, "Your opinion means a lot to me and this was a hard decision, but this job was too hard to pass up and they put me on the spot so I couldn't talk to you about it first."

"I don't want to go, but I understand that you have to think about your job as well as me," Hermione said, "But can I at least come back sometimes like during a school break or something?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Dinah said, "If the Potters don't mind of course."

"Of course not," James said, "You will both always be welcome here."

"Well, we'd better be heading back," Dinah said, "It's going to be late as it is and we have to start packing." Hermione nodded. She hugged the Potters and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as well, before climbing into Dinah's car.

_2 years later…_

Harry closed his eyes. 'I wish I could be around Hermione more often,' he thought… then opened his eyes and blew out the eleven candles on his cake. Everyone gathered around cheered. That had been his wish since his best friend had flown to Ireland. It was ironic that Hermione had been beside him both times he made it.

After everybody had a piece of cake, Harry opened some presents. Since the Grangers didn't know that Hermione was magical yet as far as anybody knew, all the magical gifts were given to him before they arrived. His parents gave him a one of a kind racing broom James had won at a racing competition in his youth and had used to play Quidditch with at school. It was kind of a family tradition. 'Too bad I can't take it to school,' he had thought when he opened it. For his non-magical gift, they had given Harry a rather expensive snow globe with Quidditch players zooming around the pitch at Hogwarts. It was glamored to look like the farm so that it would seem non-magical.

Remus and Sirius had gone in together and gotten him a beautiful snow owl and a book about familiars. He was going to look in in later to see if it had any good recommendations of names for the owl. They had also given him individual gifts, with Remus giving him a rare jewel to place on his wand that he could store magic in for future use and Sirius giving him an old Swiss army knife he had bought and modified to magically pick any lock. They had gotten him a deluxe set of expensive fireworks for his non-magical gift.

The Weasleys hadn't been able to get Harry any individual gifts, but they were able to get him a few books about dueling strategies that he had been wanting, though they were all second hand and had a glamor to look like science fiction. Since it was his big birthday being the one before he started Hogwarts, instead of the usual strange assortment of gifts, the Lovegoods had gotten Harry the autographs of some famous Quidditch players he liked. As the owner of the _Quibbler_, Xenophilius had connections with some of the top teams so it was easy for him to get them and promised to get more for future birthdays, glamored to show famous Muggle football players. He had also showed Harry how to turn off the glamor.

Since he had showed an interest in dueling, the Longbottoms had gotten Harry some dragon hide armor. It was a basic shield that covered his chest and back, but since that was where pretty much all spells were aimed at, it was very effective. It was charmed to expand as Harry grew up. It was also charmed to look like a rather expensive looking leather vest to wear around Muggles, making it at least appear to be non-magical. Dinah and Hermione had gotten him a set of sci-fi books that he had been wanting. Dinah had a friend that published the books and had been able to get them all signed by the authors.

Neville had gotten quite a few gifts as well, but had gotten most of them earlier. His birthday had been the day prior, but they decided to throw big party for both boys. Augusta had asked for them to get him simple gifts. She herself had gotten him a vest to match Harry's as well as his father's wand. The Potters had given him a rare book on plants from the family library since he was a natural at Herbology. The Weasleys and Lovegoods had gone in together to get Neville a rare cactus-like plant, though they told him to be careful as it sprayed Stinksap as a defense mechanism if he prodded the wrong way.

Remus and Sirius had wanted to give Neville the same fireworks as they'd given Harry, but his grandmother had vetoed it, so they went with individual gifts. Sirius gave him a watering pot charmed to keep any plants he had at home watered while he was at school and an Aguamenti-based rune to automatically fill it. Since he wasn't fond of birds, Remus got him a toad that he named Trevor as well as a copy of the book they had gotten Harry. At the party, the Grangers had gotten him some books on plants… non-magical of course.

After the party, most of the guests left except for Dinah and Hermione who were staying with the Potters. The two kids stayed up until long after the parents went to bed. "I'm so glad you could come," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione replied.

Harry noticed Hermione seemed hesitant. "Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean… I don't know," Hermione said, then sighed. "I've been accepted into a boarding school that starts in a few weeks…"

"So have I," Harry said, hoping that Hermione was going to Hogwarts but knew he couldn't actually say anything if she hadn't received a letter. He guessed she either hadn't or didn't know if she could say anything to him. Besides which, he didn't even know if Hogwarts was the only school around or if Ireland had one.

"I don't know if I'll be able to visit as often as I usually do," Hermione said.

"It's all right," Harry said, "We can write to each other every chance we get and we can still see each other at least every summer. I mean, if you want to. You'll probably have all kinds of friends at the school you're going to."

"Actually, probably not," Hermione said, "I've never had any luck finding friends before you and I don't think can become good friends with someone without comparing them to you."

"Well, I am a hard act to follow aren't I?" Harry joked. Hermione punched him on the arm. "Seriously though, I just know it's going to be all right. You're my best friend and nothing's going to change that."

"You promise?" Hermione asked.

"I promise," Harry replied. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. They talked for a little while, but eventually headed up to bed. A couple of days later, the Grangers flew back to Ireland.

The day after that, Lily and JJ took Harry to Diagon Alley, where they got his wand and basic school supplies. First stop was Ollivanders of course. It took forever, but he eventually settled on a wand that was 11", made of holly, and had a phoenix feather as its core. After that, the Potters had to take care of something at Gringotts, so Harry headed to Madam Malkin's himself. He opened the door to the tailor shop and found a young blonde boy being measured. "Just take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute, dear," the woman measuring the boy said.

Harry nodded and sat in one of the chairs. "Your first year?" the blond boy asked when he walked over after Madam Malkin finished with the measurements and headed into the back to work on his robes.

"Yep," Harry said.

"Mine too," the boy said, "What house do you think you'll be in? My family's been in Slytherin as far back as we've been around, but I suppose Ravenclaw or Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. I think I'd leave if they wanted me in Hufflepuff. I'm going to see if I can bully dad into getting me a racing broom I can smuggle in," the boy continued, "It's really unfair that first years can't be on a Quidditch team."

"My parents were both in Gryffindor," Harry said, "But that doesn't really mean I'll be. I'm Harry Potter by the way." Though he was already getting a bad feeling about the boy, he offered his hand politely.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy said, shaking Harry's hand. "I've heard of the Potters. One of the oldest families, but they don't care about the purity of blood." His face took on a sneer at the thought. "I hope you don't buy into their dogma about blood having nothing to do with magic or that Mudbloods belong in our society, do you?"

"Actually, I do," Harry said, "My mom was a Muggle-born and so is my best friend. I've heard of your family too, Draco. Or at least your dad's side of it. I hear your mum was a good person before being brainwashed into buying that crap about the purity of blood being everything. Too bad you apparently don't have a brain to wash."

It all happened within a second. Malfoy was reaching for his wand but before he could get it fully pulled out of his pocket, Harry grabbed his wrist with one hand while taking out his own wand with the other and pointing it at the boy's face. "Poor reflexes too," he said, "Pathetic."

"I'll tell my dad about this," Malfoy whimpered.

"Go ahead and tell him," Harry said, "Tell him to take it up with Uncle Sirius. He'll knock him flat on his butt so fast that he'll break the…"

"What's going on here?" a voice rang out, as Madam Malkin reentered the main part of the shop. Harry had his back to her, so she couldn't see him threatening Malfoy.

Recovering quickly to make sure she didn't see anything, Harry quickly let go of Malfoy and pocketed his wand. The blond did the same, though he rubbed his wrist. "Nothing, Madam Malkin," he said, "We were just saying how excited we were to get to school, right Draco?"

"Uh, right," Draco said.

"Well, here," Madam Malkin said, thrusting a bag with Malfoy's robes into his arms before turning to Harry. "I'll be right back, dear." He nodded and traded glares with the blond as he was being led to the front of the shop.

Madam Malkin came back after a few minutes and took Harry's measurements. In no time his robes were done and he used the Galleons his father had given him for the robes and he was walking out of the shop, where he spotted Sirius walking down the street and ran up to him and hugged him. "Uncle Sirius!"

"Hey there, kiddo," Sirius said, "You out doing your school shopping?"

Harry nodded and was about to reply when a voice broke in. "There he is, dad," Draco said, pointing at him as he lead an older version of himself down the street. "There's the one who threatened me."

"That's funny, because I thought you threatened me first and I defended myself as any decent dueler would do," Harry said, "What's the matter? Don't like the truth when it's biting you on the…"

"Now now, Harry," Sirius said, "Let's be nice to the little inbred idiot." He nodded to Draco's dad. "I'd say that it's a pleasure, Lucius, but I don't like lying around Harry." Harry grinned at that obvious oxymoron.

"Now now, Sirius," Lucius said, "We can at least try to show some civility in front of the children, now can't we?"

Sirius laughed. "Can't believe you actually said you'd try civility," he said, "Bah, since you gave me such a good laugh, why not? Hello Lucius. What can my godson and I do for you today?"

"Draco has informed me of an… incident… in Madam Malkin's a short time ago," Lucius said, "Young Harry insulted our family and then proceeded to assault my son and threaten him at wand point."

"Since we both know that's full of crap, how about we hear the truth, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"While it's true that we had words," Harry said, "Draco was the one to throw the first insult, calling mum and Hermione by a… certain derogatory term for Muggle-borns. I'm ashamed to admit I reacted in a somewhat juvenile matter by bringing to light the dark tendencies the family Malfoy side of his family tended to lean towards. I did actually say something nice about his mum, though I followed it up with referring to the fact that the Black's long history of brainwashing their own family members towards a certain way of thinking seemed to be still in practice. Then I made a typical little juvenile insult about his lack of brain power. As for anything physical…" He shrugged. "Draco tried pulling his wand on me. My dueling instincts kicked in and I kept him from getting a curse out by grabbing his wrist and pointing his wand at the floor while pointing my own at him. No harm… physical anyway… no foul."

"I think we can chalk this up to juvenile rivalry don't you, Lucius?" Sirius asked.

Lucius didn't like it, but even though Draco was his son, he knew that Harry's story was most likely the truth. "Draco, is this true?" he asked his son, "Tell me the truth." The blond boy glared at Harry before nodding. "Well then, I'm sorry to have bothered you and your godson, Sirius." He extended a hand.

"Oh, you're always a bother, Lucius," Sirius said, blatantly ignoring the hand. "But we have to meet Lils and JJ so we don't have any more time to be 'civil'. But rest assured… I will see you again. "Word of advice though, Draco. My godson has had top rate dueling instruction. No actual practical training of course, what with the Underage law, but his reflexes have been honed more than enough to be a force to be reckoned with." With that, he turned Harry around and started walking down the path.

Harry was surprised when he found his parents talking to Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood. "Hey Luna," he said, "Uncle Xeno." While he no longer had trouble saying Mr. Lovegood's first name, he still tended to call him an old childhood nickname.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in her usual distant voice, "Stubby." Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. She was convinced that he was Stubby Boardman. While he had to admit that there was some resemblance… after all, Stubby was something like a third cousin… he could never convince her that it was just a coincidence.

"Hello Harry, Sirius," Xenophilius said, shaking hands. "We were just stopping in to get some supplies for home when we ran into Lily and James."

"Sorry you can't attend this year," Harry said to Luna. She was the only one of his childhood friends not starting Hogwarts that year, having missed the birthday deadline by almost two months.

"That's all right, Harry," Luna replied, "I have a feeling that the wrackspurts are going to be in full gear this year with all of you attending. Maybe they'll be calmer by the start of next year."

"I think so too and that the wrackspurts and the nargles will kill each other off," Harry joked. He was one of the few among their friends that really encouraged Luna's strange behavior. He didn't know what it was, but something kept drawing him to her, making them almost as good of friends as him and Hermione.

"That could be why," Luna agreed.

They talked for a while before going their separate ways. Sirius also split off, saying he was going to go for a pint or two, while the Potters headed back to the farm.

_Two weeks later…_

"HARRY, OVER HERE!" James shouted. Harry rushed over to him to secure a tarp. A bad storm had blown through and they were making sure that nothing could get blown away or ruined by rain.

Suddenly, a tree they were passing by was struck by lightning and started to topple. "LOOK OUT!" James said, pushing Harry out of the way, but he wasn't able to get fully out of the way. Before the tree hit him, however, it stopped. He looked up and was shocked to see his holding it up. The boy looked just as shocked as he was.

Tossing the tree to the side effortlessly, Harry helped his dad to his feet. "LET'S GET YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE SO A MUM CAN CHECK YOU TO SEE IF YOU WERE HURT!" he shouted. James nodded and the two rushed towards the house.

When they got to the house, Harry called one of their elves to come and check JJ for injuries. "Mum!" he called.

Lily came running down the stairs. She had been checking to make sure all the windows in the house were closed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"A tree started to fall on dad," Harry said, "But I stopped it."

"I didn't think you could _Wingardium Leviosa _something that big," Lily said.

"I didn't," Harry said, "I… caught it."

Lily was quiet a minute as she absorbed that bit of information. "You caught it?" she said, "Wow, that must have been one heck of a surge of adrenaline."

"I don't think it was adrenaline," Harry said, "I've had that before and it didn't feel anything like this. I was getting desperate to keep that tree from hitting dad and all of a sudden… I had the power to stop it's fall as easily as if it were a feather. How could this be possible?"

Lily and James glanced at each other. "Harry, sit down for a moment while I go get something, would you?" Lily asked. With a puzzled look on his face, Harry did as she asked. She left the room for several seconds before returning with a small box in her hands.

Lily opened the box and took out a hexagonal metallic disk. "I think it's finally time you find out where you came from," she said, putting the small disk. Harry gave both the disk and his mom a puzzling look. "Put your thumb on it."

Harry nodded and pushed his thumb to the disk. The second he pulled his hand away from the disk, it exploded in a pillar of light bright enough to make him shield his eyes. When he uncovered them, a small holographic image of a strikingly familiar man was standing on the disk looking at him. "Hello, Kal-El… my son," the man said.

"What is this?" Harry asked, "What are you? Why did you call me Kal-El?"

"I am the holographic representation of the AI guardian the database of all Kryptonian knowledge," the man explained, "I am modeled after your biological father, Jor-El. And as you might have guessed, Kal-El is your birth name. You were born on a faraway planet the humans have come to call Krypton."

"You're a hologram that my… that Jor-El based on himself," Harry said.

The man shook his head. "It was actually your mother, Lara, who created me," he said, "The House of Van created this database and had been adding to and guarding for generations. When she fell in love with your father and found out that you would resemble him when you grow up, she based my image on him." Harry nodded. "Lara gave me the task of helping you. I am here to give whatever aid I can to help you adapt to your powers or allow you to alleviate any curiosity you may have about your Kryptonian heritage.

"However, the information on my database has been layered," the hologram said, "When he found out about the database, your dad requested this. The house of El believed that information like that which I have access to would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands and that those hands could also even be yours. As such, I can only help you to certain degrees that will vary upon your maturation both physically and mentally," the hologram said.

Harry nodded. "I understand," he said, "But what about Krypton? Why did they send me here? I mean, no offense, mum and dad. I love you both, but I can't help but be curious why I was sent here. And how do I have super strength?"

Harry was a little surprised when the hologram actually sighed. "As Earthlings would say, it's a long story," he said, "It all begins with the fact that Kryptonians have been genetically enhancing their race as a whole for generations. Projections have shown that any number of super powers could come from this… which was the point of course. However, there is a side effect to the enhancement. It makes the mind more susceptible to brainwashing. The House of El never believe in that and took measures to counteract it, but only your father was able to finally do away with it and only for those born."

"In other words, he could only do it for me," Harry said. The hologram nodded. "What about Krypton? Why was I sent here? And if I don't have the enhancements, how do I have super strength?"

"In a way, the answers to all your questions revolve around Kryptonian hierarchy," the hologram explained, "The hierarchal system there had always been fluctuating every one hundred years or so. Two centuries ago, it was a monarchy but a relatively peaceful one, with a loving ruler. The house of El is actually descended from that royal bloodline. On an even more interesting note, their chief counsel was from the house of Van, your mother's family."

"So I'm a prince?" Harry asked.

"In a way, you could say that," the hologram said, "But even with Krypton destroyed, I'm afraid that doesn't matter since royal blood lost it's meaning at the end of that particular century and probably wouldn't have been rotated back into the hierarchal system for at least a couple of more." Harry nodded. "A little under a century ago, Krypton was under a hierarchy that humans call democracy. As it is here, it was a popularity contest at best with rotating leaders for the government, some good, some bad. Even at it's worse, it was prosperous, though.

"However, democracy didn't last as long as most other hierarchal phases," the hologram said, "Roughly ten years ago, it became a tyrannical state, ran by not one but two iron-fisted tyrants. It was bad. Krypton was eventually literally torn apart by the civil war created by those two. Weapons long forgotten found their way back into the arms of warriors that were forced to fight and die for causes they didn't believe in, mostly using threats against their families to get them to sign up. There was little need for sciences beyond creating weapons and defenses, so your parents were forced underground. The resistance did what they could, but they could only do so much in the face of such tyranny."

"Shortly before you were born, Jor-El found out that one of the governments was building a very dangerous weapon to take out the other," the hologram explained, "One that would destroy the whole planet. When he tried warning them, they scoffed at him and threatened to throw him in jail. Knowing that it would take time for the weapon to be built, your father began to build a rocket that would take all three of you to a planet orbiting a yellow sun, where he knew you would thrive... Here on Earth obviously. However, he only had enough time to build one large enough for two people."

"My mom and me," Harry said.

The hologram nodded. "But your mom refused to leave without Jor-El, so they sent you here alone," he said, "They weren't able to get their hands on a computer to control the flight, so they were able to modify my programming to serve as one. However, the engines gave out in orbit and I couldn't control the descent, crashing into a house."

"Which is where we come in," Lily said, "The story that we found you in the ruins of a house near where we were vacationing wasn't just something we had to come up with. The ruins we found you in was the cabin we were staying in. We had gone out for a walk when we saw something streak through the sky and crash nearby."

"We went to the crash site and found that part of our cabin had collapsed," James continued, "We sifted through the rubble and found a small triangular… ship, for lack of a better term… that was made of a metal that was obviously not found anywhere on Earth."

"We found a way to open it up and you could imagine our surprise when we found a small baby boy inside," Lily said, "Before we could take you out, this hologram came online and appeared to us."

"I told them about what happened," the hologram said, "They didn't believe me at first but after running diagnostic spells on the ship, they found that the ship's technology and metal wasn't like anything on Earth so they were a little more accepting."

"We had to make sure that the ship would never be found," James said, "So we had the hologram start a self-destruct sequence on it before extracting both you and the disk. I was worried it would explode but instead, it emitted nanites that ate the ship up within seconds without touching anything else."

"Your parents were only supposed to show you this when you gained your first power," the hologram said, "When exposed to a yellow sun, Kryptonians generally gain either superhuman speed or strength first, but since you're almost as different from them as they are from humans, that doesn't mean anything."

"I lifted a large tree off my dad, so I suppose I have superhuman strength," Harry said, "But what do you mean I'm different from other Kryptonians?"

"While as I said, the reason most Kryptonians get these powers is that they have been genetically enhancing themselves for centuries," the hologram said, "And that an intentional side-effect to the enhancements was that it left the brain malleable, leaving them able to be brainwashed easily. Since the decline of royal bloodline, the house of El became geneticists. When they found out about the side-effects, they worked to reverse it. However, they found that they couldn't do that without taking out the enhancements. However, one found a way."

"Jor-El," Harry said.

The hologram nodded. "But it could only work on newborns," he said, "Since you were one of the last born on Krypton as well as his son, he put you through the treatment. But not wanting to leave you defenseless, he found an alternate way for you to obtain powers other Kryptonian children would and much more. It was your uncle Mar-El that had the answer. He had come up with a way of force regular evolution in order to enhance a body's ability to adapt to most situations, allowing a person to not only develop the basic range of powers, but with the potential for so much more. It was deemed illegal because the tyrants of Krypton especially liked exploiting the side-effects to force their people to obey them, so they weren't able to make it widespread, but when it was found that Krypton's destruction was nigh, they used it on you."

"But what about my magic?" Harry asked, "Have Kryptonians ever had magical abilities?"

"No, but that also comes from your ability to adapt," the hologram said, "As I said, you are different from even Kryptonian children and as such, you have the potential to be so much more than any others in history and your magical abilities is just the beginning of this. And it was why you were sent here. Britain is a nexus for an unknown energy that is obviously magic. Your father wanted to give you this added advantage in case you needed it."

"What about my other powers?" Harry asked, "When will I get them?"

"The one thing you have in common with basic Kryptonians is that your body absorbs solar radiation from a yellow sun and turns it into energy for the body to use when you use your powers," the hologram continued, "Every time you develop a new power, the energy levels will lower. The same when you use them, but only slightly. It will regenerate, but with all forms of recyclable energy, it will take time.

"Your ability to gain powers is tied into this, but it's also dependent on the situation," the hologram said, "If you have need to run at superhuman speed, use your eyes to see in what humans call the X-Ray spectrum, or even fly badly enough, you will develop those powers if you have enough built up energy. And now, I'm sorry to say it, Ka-El, but you have reached the limit on this information layer when it comes to you and your powers. However, I can elaborate more on the history of Krypton if you wish."

"Thanks, but I think I'll take you up on that another time," Harry said.

The hologram nodded. "I will be here for you, Kal-El," he said, "For all the rest of your days." With that, he blinked out.

Harry picked up the disk and put it in his pocket before turning to his parents. "We'll understand if you hate us for keeping this from you, son," James said.

Harry shook his head. "How could I hate you?" he said, "Even knowing how different I was, you brought me into your home and raised me as your son. Yes, all of this is just too much for me to understand right now, but I could never hate you. It explains a lot though, like the day we saved Hermione."

"Yes, the hologram had warned us about that," Lily said, "As far as we can tell, just as magical children sometimes cast accidental magic, Kryptonian children would sometimes have bursts of accidental power usage. From what we can tell, you were able to temporarily access your super speed that day. You used it to take out the people that killed her dad easily before they could even blink. Your body couldn't handle it at the time, which is why you fell asleep when we found you and why you were starving after you fully woke up later."

Harry nodded. "I don't know how I'll be able to tell everyone at school about this," he murmured.

"We'll have to tell the Headmaster," James said, "But maybe you shouldn't tell anyone else. It could find it's way to the ears of the Ministry and we don't want Unspeakables getting hold of you. There's no telling what would they would do to you to try to find out what gives you your powers."

Harry nodded. "All right, I won't come out and tell people, but I also won't lie," he said, "If someone sees me using my powers, I'll tell them." James and Lily nodded.

In the few weeks between the storm and his first day at Hogwarts, Harry trained under the careful eye of both the Potters and the hologram. By the time September 1st rolled around, he was able to develop a subconscious off switch for his strength. Another thing that changed about hewas that since he kept hurting his hands testing the limits of his new strength, a passive form of his power kicked in and his skin and bones had also become hard, nearly impenetrable. This also took time to develop so he could call upon it at will so he didn't unknowingly hurt anybody.

On September 1st, Lily and James were leading Harry to King's Station, heading for Platform 9¾. Though he pretended to struggle, he didn't need any help so he was pushing a trolley with his school trunk and suitcase and on top was a cage containing his owl, which he named Hedwig. They met up with the Weasleys and Longbottoms before heading through the magical barrier separating the Muggle trains from the magical one that would take them to Hogwarts.

After bidding a tearful goodbye to their parents, Harry, Neville, and Ron boarded the train. The twins joined them at first, but headed off when they heard that their friend Lee had a tarantula. "I don't know why, but it feels weird doing this," Harry said.

"I know why," Ron said, "You were hoping that Hermione was going to be here to attend Hogwarts. It's all right, you can admit it. We wish she was here too." Harry nodded.

The three found a small private compartment. "Hey, let me show this spell Fred taught me," Ron said. He pulled out his pet rat, a present from the Remus and Sirius on his last birthday. He took out his wand and waved it over Scabbers. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow," he chanted, "Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." His wand sparkled but nothing happened to the rat. "I knew Fred was full of it."

Suddenly, the door to their cabin opened. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" a shockingly familiar voice asked, "All the other cars are full and I…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence with a gasp as she finally looked up and noticed who was in the cabin.

Hermione was almost knocked down by an overenthusiastic hug. "HERMIONE!" Harry shouted. 'I can't believe it,' he thought, 'After two years of wishing for this, it finally came true.' He now knew it was going to be one hell of a school year.

The end… for now, anyway

NFTA: So, what do you think? As with a lot of my stories, I debated on how to finish this story. I was going to stop with the hologram revealing that Harry was Superman but before he launched into the full explanation, but I didn't feel that it was the right time as much as them running into Hermione on the Hogwarts Express did. Anyway, as I promised, I'm going to tell you that the title was going to be "Harry Potter and the last son of Krypton". Like I said, it would have been a dead giveaway so I had to change it to something much more subtle.

I'll probably keep the title I went with for this one so that I don't spoil anything for future new readers, but I'll have the alternate one in mind for a future sequel. I even have one in particular in mind where a variation of it would be just as apt as this one. And I'm sorry if this was boring. I had to get quite a bit of stuff out of the way before getting to the main story. Most of it has relevance, if just to show some of just how different this Harry is than the canon one.

And yes, I know Luna is supposed to be a year younger than Harry canon-wise, but I feel she's a little close to his age but just didn't make the birthday deadline to get in that year in the way that Hermione and Ron (I think) are almost a year older than him but is in the same year. Since I don't think JK Rowling made a birthday for her, it's possible right? Besides, there is a major plot point to the age difference. It'll take time but it will pan out, so please bear with me.

What do you think about the gifts Harry got for his 11th birthday? I'd like to think I picked apt gifts for his pre-Hogwarts birthday, don't you? A broom handed down from father to son seemed like a good idea. I wanted to have the Grangers give him Hedwig, but that didn't pan out since they at least seemed like they weren't in the know about the magical world yet. Remus' and Sirius' gifts also made sense given who they are. The Weasleys, however, were hard to come up with a gift from, given their money situation, but I think I came up with a good one. And the Lovegoods gift made sense given the reason. However, I'm especially proud of the gift from the Longbottoms, as it will be key for a later plot point.

As for Scabbers, as is probably obvious, it's not Wormtail. He's in Azkaban and I'm planning on keeping him there for a long while. I don't have any plans to make Scabbers anything but a simple familiar, but that could change, especially if any readers want it, but even if it does change, it won't happen until at least Year 3.

And I know Harry's uncle's name is Zor-El, but I changed it here mostly because I'm keeping the name Zor for something else. Besides, if you drop the hyphen, replace the E with an O, switch it with the L, and add an N, the name I have here for his uncle is an anagram of sorts for Marlon. You know, as in Marlon Brando the Godfather and in this case, the actor who played Jor-El in all the Superman movies.

Iif you've seen at least the first couple of Seasons of Smallville, the disk at the end is a slightly larger version of the key to the space ship that brought Clark to Earth, but as was explained, it's not exactly the same. And just as the disc looks just like the key from Smallville, even though they have the same names (except that their middle names are Martha and Jonathan here respectively), the Potters are also based on what the Smallville version of the Kents would be like if they were part of the Harry Potter universe.

And if you're wondering why the Potters moved, I'll explain more later on. But let's just say that it's somewhat like the reason they moved to Godric's Hollow in the book, but not because of a direct threat like the book since Voldemort doesn't currently exist in this story. And finally, as you may have noticed I made Hermione to be kind of a cross between Bruce Wayne and the Smallville version of Lana Lang. The biggest reason about this is that both of them are good friends with Superman on Smallville and in the comics. That being said, the similarity to the latter is because of the way their dads died. I'm not turning Hermione into Bruce Wayne and she's only going to be loosely based on Lana.

EDIT: At the behest of Mariann, I made a few minor changes. I appreciate you telling me the mistakes I made with British expressions, but what can I say? I'm American with little or no knowledge of most British expressions. I'm working on it, though. I thought I caught all the "mom"s and changed them to mums and I believe all ranch references have been changed to farm (though like mom/mum, some might still be in and was trying to be subtle in keeping away from any direct references to farms, since it wouldn't really take much to use that fact and a few others to link Harry to Superman).

And having James called JJ was because I was originally going to have James as his middle name and Jonathan as his first but couldn't actually put it as such and thought JJ was a decent compromise. I know plenty of people that mostly use initials like that, like BJ or to use a Superman reference, CK. I thought I'd leave in Sirius calling him that because I thought it'd be apt since they're such good childhood friends.

And lastly, the point you made about Hermione questioning her accidental Apparition still hasn't been answered yet story wise, but it will be one of the first things I will answer in the upcoming sequel. All I can say is that she had a lot on her mind over the forced move that she really never thought about it at the time. As for why she didn't say anything when she visited… well, like I said, it'll be explained a little later, but don't be disappointed if it's a simple explanation, as I've done more than my fair share of exposition as it is.

Also, as BlindJedi pointed out, i moved most relevant notes to the end here and removed those that weren't really that relevant or would have spoiled things for anybody. For example, the note after the revelation of Harry being Kal-El might have spoiled said reveal for anybody that accidentally read it first. Thanks to both of you for pointing out my mistakes and especially to you, jabarber69, for being the first to post a Review for my first published story in 8 years. Anyway, until next time, _Pueda el solitario Dios encuentra la paz por último_.


End file.
